vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolverine VS Mewtwo
Wolverine VS Mewtwo is Lion's 2nd battle pitting Wolverine from Marvel against Mewtwo from Pokémon in a battle between two rogue experiments driven by rage. Wolverine VS Mewtwo.png|Commander Ghost Description Marvel VS Pokémon! Created to be the pinnacle... Yet rogue for their own purposes. It's time for a battle between the vicious clawed mutant and the Pokémon to top every other... '' Intro '(*Cue Main Theme:- Super Smash Bros. 4*)' Lance:- Created to be the most powerful weapon of all... But too powerful to control. '''Volt:- These two savage-hearted experiments are truly the last you'd wanna mess with.' Lance:- Wolverine, the brutal clawed anti-hero of the X-Men. Volt:- And Mewtwo, the Pokémon cloned to surpass every other. Lance:- I'm Lance and he's Volt, and the two of us will research everything they've got to decide once and for all, the winner of a one-on-one fight. Wolverine (*Cue Main Theme:- X-Men Origins Wolverine*) Lance:- Born in 1884, James Howlett was one of those children that... Never had it easy. Volt:- Yup. Right off the bat he was a wimp that couldn't accomplish shit and got sick all the time and... His family's groundskeeper murdered his dad and then... Lance:- He murdered the groundskeeper himself, learning that he ''was James' actual father. '''Volt:- Plot twist! ' Lance:- But this isn't what concerned James the most, as this was when he discovered his hidden mutant power of footlong retractable claws behind his knuckle bones. After this event took place, James took up the name Logan after his actual father Thomas Logan and set off alone with his childhood friend Rose. Volt:- And then accidentally stabbed her dead too. Jeez, this guy needs a break. Lance:- That aside, Logan soon discovered that his mutant powers also slowed his aging, and after partaking in both World Wars and a few others, he eventually joined a super-soldier project known as Weapon X, where he got to experience multiple pleasures. Such as... Being dissected. And having his DNA extracted. And then having a man called Dr. Cornelius forcibly infuse his skeleton with a man-made alloy known as Adamantium. Volt:- Yeah... It was pretty rough on poor Logan. But that wasn't even the worst of it. Going berserk due to the scientists' attempt to turn him into a bestial killer, Logan retaliated and murdered everybody at Weapon X. Lovely. Lance:- However, there is one benefit Logan got from Weapon X, aside from his now nigh-indestructible skeleton. He became known as... The Wolverine. (*Cue X-Men 90's Cartoon Intro Theme*) Multiple of Wolverine's best kills are shown off, as well as other actions he's performed with his claws. Volt:- Taking up a yellow spandex, Wolverine soon started providing his services to the Mutant heroes of the X-Men. And he does a damn good job at it too. He not only has superhuman strength and speed, but also animal instincts that give him enhanced smell and tracking skills. And besides that, he can also talk to animals. Somewhat. More like sense their emotions. Lance:- He can resist mind control, has an insanely overpowered healing factor that has helped him quickly regenerate from what would normally be fatal wounds, and most importantly, has an insanely strong skeleton so hard it's nearly impossible to pierce. Volt:- And to top it off, when driven to the breaking point, Logan will reawaken the animal instinct he's had since his Weapon X days and enter his incredibly powerful and violent Berserker Rage, which, while sacrificing his intelligence in battle, makes him far more fierce and deadly in combat. Lance:- He's regenerated from having his skin, muscles and flesh melted to nothing but his skeleton, being reduced to a single drop of blood, gunshots, stab wounds, and far more. His ability in hand-to-hand combat rivals that of Captain America, and he can not only move faster than the human eye, but also keep up with the likes of Speed Demon, who can move faster than sound itself. He has even kept up with those that can move at a staggering speed of Mach 6000. (*Cue Wolverine & the X-Men:- Main Theme*) Volt:- But insane durability isn't all there is to this guy. Sure, he's taken blows from the Hulk, Thor, and even Iron Man's Hulkbuster suit, but also once stabbed Thanos, the alien ruler that pretty much usually threatens the Avengers themselves, and Wolverine isn't even one of them. Lance:- It may appear that Wolverine is indeed unstoppable, but that isn't actually the case. As stated by Professor Xavier, Logan's healing factor comes from his brain... While there are contradictions to this, it's been made clear there are some ways to kill the Wolverine. Volt:- Like? Lance:- Drowning, destroying his brain, stopping his breath, or you could even win by knocking him out or removing him from the battlefield entirely. It's not all that difficult to beat him given his lack of strategic tendency and hot temper. Volt:- I don't think you'd wanna piss him off in the first place. In fact, it's best to not even pick a fight with the guy. Those claws could turn you into mincemeat. Logan slashes at Cyclops' car until it resembles a convertible. Wolverine:- "Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible." Mewtwo (*Cue Seaward Cave:- Pokémon Sun and Moon OST*) Lance:- Their mission was to create the strongest Pokémon of all time... And they succeeded. Bubbling noises are heard. Volt:- It all began when a Pokémon thought to be the ancestor of all Pokémon in existence was discovered. It was christened Mew. And scientists sought to learn more about it. With the DNA of Mew, a man named Dr. Fuji and his scientists were, under the assistance of Team Rocket, underway in creating a clone of it. However, that wouldn't prove to be an entirely good move on their part. Lance:- Using the DNA of Mew, the scientists worked tirelessly to replicate it. And then, one day, on February the 6th, it finally proved successful. They had finally created a successful clone of Mew. Volt:- This was the Genetic Pokémon... Christened Mewtwo. (*Cue Battle! Mewtwo:- Pokémon the Origin*) As Red walks up to him in the depths of the Cerulean Cave, Mewtwo lets out his cry. Lance:- It wasn't long before Mewtwo went rogue. Destroying everything in his wake, the Genetic Pokémon fled the location he'd been created in and was deemed uncontrollable by any. However, the scientists succeeded in their mission. They truly did create one of the most powerful Pokémon to exist. Volt:- Being the perfected clone of Mew, Mewtwo is a Psychic type Pokémon, therefore being resistant to other Psychic attacks, as well as Fighting-type moves. He can fly, augment his melee combat with his psychic powers, read and wipe minds to the point of using mind control, and even teleport around freely from location to location. Lance:- That aside, Mewtwo carries a giant... Spoon for combat. Volt:- I'm sorry, what? Lance:- Don't even... Question it. Because surprisingly, this spoon is a dangerously powerful weapon. It serves in a similar fashion to a sword, as Mewtwo's main mid-range stabbing weapon. Volt:- I will never fully comprehend how a skeleton kitty has a giant spoon and uses it to stab people. Lance:- However, that's not all Mewtwo has up his sleeve. His favorite move is Psychic, a telekinetic ability he can use for multiple purposes, including launching massive opponents such as an Onix into the air at once. Additionally, it can be used to deflect projectile attacks back at enemies and to deal offensive damage to them, even possibly lowering their resistance to special moves. Volt:- And if he needs other energy projectiles, Mewtwo won't be afraid to use Aura Sphere or Shadow Ball, both powerful spherical projectiles made of energy. Lance:- He can also use Laser Focus to ensure his next move will be a critical hit, Safeguard to protect himself from being afflicted by status conditions, or even Barrier to increase his defensive power. Volt:- And that's only the gist of it, because other nifty tricks up Mewtwo's sleeve include the ability to launch unavoidable stars, launch a confusing shot of psychic energy, disable his opponent's moves, copy their power boosts with Psych Up, remove their physical immunities with Miracle Eye, and to launch a wave of psychic energy with Psywave. (*Cue Battle! Team Rainbow Rocket:- Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon OST*) Lance:- However, Mewtwo isn't purely a ranged fighter, for he can slash at his opponents with psychic energy by using Psycho Cut, and can even mess them up completely by using Power Swap and Guard Swap to exchange offensive and defensive power with them. Volt:- Well, other than that, Mewtwo does get a few defensive moves as well... Such as Amnesia, where, by forgetting something, he can gain a large increase in his special defense. He can also learn Recover, which will heal all damage he's taken by half his health each time. He can even launch an attack to strike his opponent when they least expect it with Future Sight! Lance:- But perhaps Mewtwo's most powerful move is Psystrike. An extremely powerful psychic wave that attacks the mind, it will regardless damage the opponent physically despite being a ranged blast. Volt:- And you think that's all? Oh, hell no. (*Cue Battle! Solgaleo and Lunala:- Pokémon Sun and Moon OST*) Both Mewtwo's Mega Forms are shown in action, Mewtwo Y using Psystrike on Link in Smash Bros., and Mewtwo X fighting a Blaziken in Pokken Tournament. Lance:- By manifesting an ancient energy into his body, Mewtwo can access two separate Mega Evolution forms. The smaller and more frail one, Mega Mewtwo Y, drastically boosts his speed and his ranged attack power, granting him far more of an upgrade from even the original Mewtwo. Volt:- And on the other hand there's Mega Mewtwo X, which focuses more on close combat. Granting Mewtwo far more bulk and raw melee strength over Mewtwo Y, it gives him the Fighting type to go with his Psychic type. This grant him a neutralizer towards Bug and Dark-type attacks, and makes him resistant to Rock-type attacks as well. ''' Lance:- Both of Mewtwo's Mega Forms are undoubtedly powerful in their own right, and he is one of the few Pokémon successfully able to Mega Evolve without the power of a trainer, making him an even greater threat to those that oppose him. '''Volt:- Mewtwo has shown time and time over he's worthy of being called one of the strongest Pokémon of all time. He's strong enough to move an entire planet away from the sun using his Psychic powers, tough enough to survive dual impalement from Deoxys' tentacles, and fast enough to ascend directly into space while carrying a 180-pound Genesect within just a few seconds. Lance:- His Psychic abilities are so powerful he was able to teleport an entire lake atop of Mount Cana, and he can even lift en entire herd ''of Tauros into the air at once. '''Volt:- He even created a life-wiping storm using his power alone, and can even survive point-blank explosions. Geez, it's like they created him ''just ''to be a badass.' Lance:- Well... Not entirely. Mewtwo, while created by man, is, regardless, a Pokémon, therefore being vulnerable to the flaws other Pokémon suffer as well. All his moves have a specific limit to how much they can be used, and once he runs out, Mewtwo's essentially done for bar Struggle, a move that literally weakens him every time he uses it. Volt:- And, since he's a Psychic Pokémon, Mewtwo's biggest weaknesses are Bug, Dark and Ghost-type attacks. Even if the former two are removed once he enters his X Mega Form, once he does so, Mewtwo will gain a new weaknesses to Flying and Fairy-type moves. Lance:- Of all the things to counter the powered-up ''version of the strongest genetic Pokémon ever created... ''Fairies. ''Fucking. '''Fairies.' Mewtwo:- "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Prelude (*Cue Character Select Theme:- Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4*) Lance:- Everything has been considered, both fighters are set, and now it's time to let loose. Volt:- Let the battle... Commence! ---- It was a desolate location. An abandoned building nobody would dare visit any longer. Of all locations in the entirety of a huge city, it was one nobody stepped inside. Dark, dank, shady and edgy, it was the last place most would wish to enter. Yet in the basement of this isolated building near the edge of town, one being resided. Sitting there all alone lacking any other companions. With a skeletal white body shaped in a slightly humanoid way, the creature had pointed ears and purple eyes, as well as a purple belly extending out back to its tail. With what appeared to be a handle going down from its head to the bottom of its throat, the being just... Sat there. Not even moving or making a sound. Yet it was easy to tell that a visitor was coming... Lurking around the building, there was, for once, an actual live human roaming within. Sitting at the basement, it was rather easy to sense the presence of another mind for the legendary Mewtwo. The footsteps could almost be heard at the basement now... Yet Mewtwo just sat there calmly, as if he had no reason to move. The intruder was now near the basement of the destroyed building. With his signature yellow and black spandex suit with muscular arms and black eye rimming on his cowl, Wolverine 'was quickly sniffing out the mysterious creature hiding at the bottom of the building, and then, as he went down the next flight of stairs... Logan opened the door. '"Whoever you are, I suggest you leave." "I'm afraid that's not possible, bub. I have something to say, and you just have to listen." Unfazed by this warning, Mewtwo didn't even respond to the intruder, until he raised his head to the damp basement ceiling before turning his head over back to Logan. "And if I'm not interested?" "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, mutant. I'm here to get a job done, and you're the one I'm after." "Mutant? You consider me to be some form of... Beast?" (*Cue Final Battle! Rival:- Pokémon the Origin*) As he spoke these words, Mewtwo's eyes glowed a dangerous cyan as the basement shook a bit from Mewtwo's sudden emotional spike. "Listen, bub. I'm not here for a fight, but if you want one..." Wolverine's sharp three Adamantium claws ripped out of his knuckles as he got in a combative position. "I'll give you one." "Humph..." ' Slowly as he got on his feet, Mewtwo stood at his full height of 6'7" and turned his head to Wolverine, before turning his entire body towards him as he slowly levitated into the air with his eyes glowing cyan, as he slowly clenched his fingers, the pieces of the floor flowing up. '"I'll rip that handle right off your neck and slice you into mincemeat." "Good luck, human. This is the last time you breathe." ENGAGE! The first to attack was Logan. He ran, snarling, right at the levitating Mewtwo, and leapt out, swinging a muscular arm as he jumped forward slashing with his claws. However, as his claws were about to make contact, Mewtwo... Disappeared in a blue flash of energy. "What the hell?" Wolverine reassumed his normal pose and began looking around, turning in different directions to find Mewtwo... However, nobody was there. "Over here." The basement window shattered to glassy pieces as the shards flew out and impaled Wolverine all over, as a ball of dark energy shot out and crashed into him, knocking him back into a wall as it slightly broke. Mewtwo floated in through the window, his eyes glowing a dangerous cyan. "Urgh..." Logan got back up and he shook the glass shards out of his body, losing a bit of blood... Yet all the gashes created in his skin and flesh by the glass shards impaling him quickly regenerated and sealed up, as the shards fell to the ground alongside some blood. "What?" Temporarily stunned by the shock of Logan's regeneration, Mewtwo floated there in mild shock for a couple seconds, giving Logan the needed window to suddenly charge at him, edging forward his shoulder as he attacked Mewtwo in a head-on, full-force shoulder tackle, bashing him into the ground. Logan quickly got up and raised a claw ready to stab it into the downed Mewtwo, and, just as the tip of the claws made contact with Mewtwo's chest reaching his heart, Mewtwo teleported away yet another time. "Show yourself, you damn skeleton." "Die." As Wolverine stood alone in the basement, the ground began shaking as he began stepping back a bit in confusion. Before he could tell, the ceiling began to crumble above him as the crumbles were quickly lit by a strange pinkish energy, as the ceiling began shaking more and more, small bits of dust falling down out of it... And then the ceiling itself collapsed. CRASH! The ceiling fell down, breaking out, on top of Logan, as Mewtwo, floating on the floor above, looked down at the wreckage and debris burying Wolverine underneath. "You're just a simpleton like the rest. Defeated before you could even make a move." But Mewtwo expected himself to be wrong this time, knowing his opponent. As Wolverine had survived the glass debris and a powerful Shadow Ball, it was unlikely he'd get killed by a collapsing ceiling considering he'd shrugged the previous attacks off. And he was wrong. The debris began shaking, as, growling unharmed, Wolverine burst out of the debris spreading his arms as he let out a small roar. Mewtwo, on the other hand, wasn't surprised as he spread his own arms and each individual piece of the destroyed ceiling began glowing cyan. "You're beginning to be a dick to take down, bub!" "Unfortunately, I don't intend to stop." Mewtwo raised one arm as half the glowing debris were lifted up into the air, and as he pointed his arm down at Wolverine, launched. The crushed pieces of the ceiling flew at Logan, who quickly slashed and kicked at each of them, crushing or slicing them apart as he finished with one more slash, ripping his arm to one side as he growled. Mewtwo lowered his arm, raising the other instead. The cyan energy started glowing around the orb-like fingers of the Pokémon, the cyan glowing debris that remained rising up as they rose into the air, crashing down at Logan's head, however, only to be crushed by the brute hardness of his Adamantium skull. "Nice try." The dusty remains of the ceiling debris fell under Wolverine as he stared at Mewtwo up through the destroyed ceiling or floor. Mewtwo lowered his arm, just levitating above Wolverine now. "Alright, bub. My turn." (*Cue Theme of Wolverine:- Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Bounding forward with his muscles bulging like an animal, Wolverine raised a claw and slashed at Mewtwo, as the Pokémon barely skirted to one side avoiding the slash, but Wolverine had reached the floor now and was rapidly slashing away at Mewtwo as the Genetic Pokémon continued dodging the slashes, but was taken by surprise as, after multiple swings of Logan's claws, he was struck full-force by Wolverine's muscle-bound arm as he was knocked away, and Logan growled out loud, snarling as he boosted himself up on his strong legs and, extending his sharp-edged claws, stabbed downwards as Mewtwo, unable to react in time, was slashed down the torso as some blood was drawn, followed by multiple high-speed slashes from Wolverine, drawing more and more blood across Mewtwo's torso before he finally kicked the Pokémon full-force into the wall. Drenched red with his own red blood, Mewtwo, keeled over near the now damaged building wall, attempted to recover but was too slow as Logan growled loudly and charged at him full-force with a shoulder stuck out, slamming hard into Mewtwo as the building wall broke down, debris and smoke breaking out as Mewtwo flew out the building, rolling over feebly onto the ground of the secluded area. Wolverine promptly leapt out afterwards and raised his muscular right arm, bringing the claws right down where Mewtwo was... Only to stab them directly into the ground as the Psychic teleported away. "The hell?" Wolverine got up and looked around for where Mewtwo had teleported... But didn't bother to check behind him, where the genetic beast was levitating slightly into the air as, eyes glowing cyan, he used Recover, patching up the wounds inflicted by Wolverine as the blood stopped flowing out and the scars were replaced by fresh skin. As Logan turned, however... It was too late. The ground began shaking as a barrier of pure cyan energy formed around Mewtwo's body. Wolverine stumbled back a bit and stepped over behind him as the building slowly began breaking down, shaking, as it began glowing cyan too. "Destruction beyond your capacity, fool. Do you understand the circumstances here?" "What the hell?" The building slowly broke apart as the cyan aura spread, and then, the pieces of the building formed a spiral of projectiles. "Dammit. This thing is bullshit." The destroyed pieces of the building quickly struck Logan's back, as he powered through all the strikes of debris, enduring on and on as he kept getting showered by a storm of attacks. The wreckage broke bit by bit as they kept striking Wolverine, leaving dust, but there were no real wounds on the superhero as he was struck by the crushing storm of debris. And once the smoke cleared off, Logan leapt out, clawing again at where Mewtwo was levitating, as Mewtwo dodged to one side, but Logan kept jumping up taking more and more slashes at Mewtwo. The genetic clone continued moving away, however, eventually, Logan leapt up and, with one brutal swing of his arm, knocked Mewtwo into the ground, before, snarling, he came down with a stab. Mewtwo moved out of the way, but didn't get any opportunity at this point to use his psychic powers, as the growling Mutant continually slashed away at him forcing him to stay at bay as he kept dodging. "Die, dammit!" Finally, with one great leap, Wolverine slashed downwards past Mewtwo's face, drawing blood as the clone temporarily flinched from the wound, blinded by blood. Unable to look even ahead of him, Mewtwo found himself tackled hard as Wolverine quickly spiraled around and leapt down with his claws sticking forward. As Wolverine stabbed his claws into the ground yet again, having missed narrowly due to Mewtwo's teleportation, he turned around and found his enemy levitating far above his reach, healing his wounds with yet another Recover. "You're beginning to annoy me..." As cyan shone around Mewtwo, he fired off a barrage of Shadow Balls at Wolverine, each of which exploded upon contact as he was knocked back, ghostly energy surging through his damaged body. Logan forced himself to recover, but the cyan energy surrounded him, too, as he came face-to-face, held tightly in the Genetic Pokémon's grasp. "Desist." Mewtwo, his arms surging powerfully with psychic energy, created a small spark that launched Logan far off towards the main city as he flew across the air, thrashing and wildly swinging his claws as he was launched into the distance by his foe. Shooting through the air like a bullet, Logan eventually slid into a random city block where he crashed onto the ground, rolling back a bit as he was bounced back up from the impact, eventually being knocked straight into the hood of a car, which broke due to the heavy impact of Wolverine and began making beeping noises, much to the shock of the people around the area as they spotted this man in yellow crash into the area. Mewtwo soon teleported in, following. ...And, his hand, charging up a spherical blue energy projectile, began glowing as he fired down an Aura Sphere, which crashed into Wolverine, created a miniature explosion as the car blew up on the spot, sending burnt pieces flying everywhere as Logan was launched away a bit and landed on the ground, tasting blood as the people screamed in fear and scattered everywhere in a panic. "Is that all?" "No... I'm just getting started." Despite the blood trickling down his chin, Logan raised his right arm, wiping it off, as well as his bleeding head. He snarled as he drew out his claws again, looking directly at the levitating Mewtwo. "Humph. Then so be it." A purple aura began glowing around Mewtwo as he drained in natural energy. The aura began forming a spherical shape around him, too, as it slowly solidified with his opponent onlooking what was going on. The energy made Mewtwo's body start to glow as his arms grew broader and thicker, gaining band-like ridges on them. Purple shoulder armor grew over his shoulder extending down to his belly as his legs grew sturdier with ridges. His face became more toned, as his tail curled upwards. Gaining an entire foot in size, Mega Mewtwo X burst out of the ball of purple aura, letting loose a feral growl before looking forward at Wolverine. "Then it's time we settled this." (*Cue Naruto:- Heavy Violence*) The genetic clone of Mew landed and, bounding forward on his muscular legs, leapt at Wolverine balling the awkward stubs on his fingers into fists as he swung them right and left, with Logan taking a bent knee stance at the back to block with one arm before stopping another one. Wolverine then proceeded to thrust his arm forward hard and slash at Mewtwo as he forced himself to leap back before holding out an arm from where he fired off a Shadow Ball, which Logan swatted aside, knocking it into the window of a nearby building which exploded into ghost energy as more screams could be heard. "Hand to hand? You're the fool now, brainiac." Mewtwo only roared in response as he dashed forward, Wolverine repeatedly raising his arms and blocking as Mewtwo began kicking at his muscles, occasionally landing a psychic-augmented slash followed by another rapid flurry of kicks. Eventually, Mewtwo slashed downward and unleashed a metal spoon surrounded by psychic energy in his arms, before coming up with another upward slash with the glowing spoon, before thrusting it brutally at Logan's chest, knocking him back a bit as he grunted with his arms blocking in an X position. "Dammit..." Logan snarled loudly as he slashed his claws outward to either side before dashing at the Mega Pokémon, quickly raising his claws and rapidly thrusting the Adamantium claws into the blocking Psychic's muscular arms. The claws appeared to bounce off the surface, making low chink ''noises as the metal tips of the claws clashed with the muscles. Logan kept stabbing forward as one of Mewtwo's feet slid back a bit, but as he roared, Mewtwo sent out a powerful outburst of Psychic energy as the magenta glow surrounded the energy, Logan grabbing his head as the psychic power raged through him. Quickly, Mewtwo rammed the tail of the spoon into Wolverine's chin, before thrusting it into his chest and bashing him over the head. As Logan was stunned from the flurry of attacks, Mewtwo levitated into the air glowing with aura, raising an arm to draw multiple cars towards him, meshing them into one large, crumpled ball as the cyan aura surrounded them, before launching it down at Logan like a giant projectile. '"GRAH!"' Wolverine slashed outwards with his claws in front of his waist raising them to his chest as the fused ball of cars flew towards him surrounded in cyan energy, and sliced it cleanly in two, exposing the innards of the cars as the halves of the ball flew to different sides, creating beeping noises as they were set on fire skidding to the sidewalk. '"Take this."' A ball of energy condensed into Mewtwo's palm, glowing cyan as the energy around it stabilized into the ball, a glowing Aura Sphere. Mewtwo held out his arm, firing off the attack, as Logan quickly blocked it with an arm. As the smoke cleared off, however, Mewtwo dashed out at Logan far too fast for his eye to track, and quickly delivered a melee charge before landing a flurry of psychic-augmented punches, kicks, and brutal arm swings followed by a sparking shot of energy glowing in his fist, knocking Logan back. As Wolverine growled, Mewtwo rose back to the air and roared out his cry. '"Alright bub... It appears you're having fun."' The bruises on Logan's body slowly disappeared as he healed back up from the attacks. The mutant recovered as he cracked his neck a bit, straightening his muscles, getting in combative position as he edged out his head a bit. '"Let's get into this."' Mewtwo descended to the ground, his eyes glowing cyan, as he stepped forward in an open position. Logan dashed forward holding out his claws to either side, before coming out with a cross-shaped slash, which Mewtwo countered by blocking with an arm, before he promptly turned said arm to one side and punched at Logan, who blocked by sweeping it aside with one of his own, and stabbing forward aiming at Mewtwo's throat. The Psychic barely dodged by moving himself to one side, before raising a leg to kick down at Logan, only for Wolverine to block by crossing both arms, and slashing upwards to remove the leg from his arms and stabbed at Mewtwo, who responded by teleporting out of harm's way. '"Don't run away... The fun was only beginning."' As Logan said this, however, a glowing cyan object crashed into him like a meteor. '"Oof!"' Knocked back quite clearly as he slid over on the ground, Wolverine got back up to find Mewtwo kneeling where he'd been standing, clearly having used a dive-tackle to knock him away. Growling, Wolverine charged forward as Mewtwo raised one arm using Barrier, blocking the incoming flurry of stabs as Logan wildly swung his claws at Mewtwo aiming to pierce his skin and deliver a killing blow. The Barrier actually appeared to chink as Wolverine continued stabbing away wildly, his arms becoming mere blurs as they moved far too fast for the human eye to track, with him yelling to force his attack all the while, as finally, the Barrier broke as he stabbed so hard with a forward thrust that the genetic creation's arm was impaled upon contact as a large amount of blood dripped out. Logan pulled out his claws as Mewtwo stepped back a bit clearly recoiling from the sheer force of the wound, as Logan charged forward, and, being smaller, leapt onto Mewtwo's back and impaled him with his claws from behind, causing the Pokémon to roar out loud in agony as the blood began glowing dangerously on Logan's claws. The roar of Mewtwo echoed through the area as Kogan quickly began slashing away at his head, sending out more blood. Red stains of his own blood streamed down Mewtwo's head as Logan kept slashing at them, now still lacked to his back. Mewtwo kept stumbling forcefully, and, finally... He threw Logan off. '''WHAM!' Wolverine flew into the windshield of a car and right through it into the seats. Mewtwo just stood there, drenched red with blood from all of Wolverine's slashes and stabs, as he slowly got back up clearly huffing... However, as he appeared to lose energy, Mega Evolution faded away as Mewtwo reverted to his base form in a flash of yellow, purple and green energy. Coughing blood, Mewtwo keeled over as he began huffing from the agony. "So, punk... It looks like you've been beaten..." Muscles bulging violently as blood stained his arms, Logan got back up, driven to the point of his Berserker Rage. He was breathing violently with unmatched intensity, as he ripped right through the car's hood and stepped out from there. He looked at the bloodied Mewtwo, now just huffing there in exhaustion. "It's time to finish this." "Not... Yet..." As Logan began treading towards Mewtwo... The Psychic-Type was engulfed in another orb of purple, pink and green energy as it flowed naturally toward him. This time within, however, his body appeared to shrink. The tail disappeared as did the handle-like protrusion behind his neck as his ears spiked up like horns and a new handle-like protrusion bridged them. His tail reappeared extending out like an antenna behind his head as his fingers turned purple and longer. As did his toes... And when it was finally done, the ball of energy dissipated. And there stood Mewtwo, more powerful than ever. This was Mega Mewtwo Y. (*Cue Main Theme:- Ratchet and Clank Into the Nexus*) "Alright, Martian freak. You've done it now." Bounding forward with a quick flash of his leg, Wolverine hacked at Mewtwo as he teleported away. Logan looked behind him to spot his opponent but Mewtwo teleported away yet another time, as Logan kept looking around frantically from left to right and from right to left. Yet every time he spotted Mewtwo, Mewtwo simply teleported somewhere else. The snarling growls within Logan grew louder out of frustration as Mewtwo continued vacating the premise whenever Logan spotted him. Eventually, the mutant of the X-Men roared as he spread out his chest snarling into the air letting his claws slash sideways, before he ran towards a nearby car, and impaled it through the hood, ripping out the hood as well as a few gears as he shredded sideways, sending it flying in a random direction, as Mewtwo appeared there and swerved to one side to avoid the hood, dodging yet a few more times as Logan shredded out more and more random torn parts off the car at him, which exploded into flames in the background. "My turn." Mewtwo's eyes began glowing cyan with a pinkish aura beginning to surge around them. The destroyed streets appeared to come to life at this. The cars and ground shook as they were raised above the Psychic's head. Wolverine had no hesitation in not letting Mewtwo attack as he charged at the Genetic Pokémon full-speed and leapt up, however, Mewtwo just moved back a bit as the wreckage forming a blast above his head dissipated. Logan lunged forward wildly on and on with his claws bared as Mewtwo continued skirting back to avoid the attacks, but the feral animal that was the Wolverine growled as he continued not giving Mewtwo the chance to attack with his constant claw lunges. "Hmph." It was easy to tell Mewtwo would never grab an opportunity between these constant attacks from the savage mutant. Knowing this himself, it was natural when Mewtwo raised an arm before him with Barrier to prevent Wolverine's incoming stab thrust, as it bounced harmlessly off the defense, giving Mewtwo the chance he needed, an opening to start shooting up towards the air. Soaring faster than a thunderbolt, Mewtwo was fast approaching the top of the very skyscrapers that touched the clouds of the city... But to his surprise, Mewtwo heard a noise behind him as he turned to one side to spot Wolverine... Wildly and quickly, Logan had stabbed his claws into the windows of one of the skyscrapers as he began lunging higher up forward by forcefully pushing himself up and stabbing them back in every time he let go. "What?!" "It won't be that easy, asshole!" As Logan said this, Mewtwo began circling the skyscraper as they continued to ascend towards the top, Logan still stabbing his way up to the top. Mewtwo fired off a pulse of psychic pink energy, with white energy surging along it, but Logan stabbed upwards higher than the attack. Mewtwo quickly moved over and launched another blast through the back of the skyscraper right as Logan was climbing, but Wolverine let go of the building with one set of claws hanging downward from the sky-touching heights with just the other. Mewtwo decided to continue ascending as Logan stabbed his way up to the top. A Mach cone formed around Mewtwo as he fast ascended, right to the top of the highest building in the city and even higher, levitating there as Logan finally reached the top too, climbing right up the spike-like antenna at the top of the building. Balancing himself on top, Wolverine roared out loud as Mewtwo stared him down. This truly was their final showdown. Logan stabbed a claw into an electric rod and hurled it directly at Mewtwo as he ripped it out of place, but Mewtwo skirted to one side avoiding it, before lifting up a water tank as it began glowing cyan with Mewtwo's trademark psychic energy, hurling it at Logan, but Wolverine thrust out an arm, stabbing into it with his claws, and ripped it clean to pieces shredding the tank open as water spewed out flooding the roof. Logan stabbed the ground ripping out some of the roof's ground and launched it into Mewtwo. Setting up a Barrier, Mewtwo soaked up the attack as the material shattered upon impact, before using the debris to launch his own flurry of projectiles, which barely even affected Wolverine. "Is that the best you've got?!" Wolverine leapt up charging all the force he could into his legs, slashing and connecting successfully at Mewtwo, drawing a minor amount of blood before trying it another time, however, this time, Mewtwo avoided it as Logan landed near the edge of the roof and roared out like an actual animal. Mewtwo fired off a stream of psychic energy, which Logan avoided as it exploded creating a small dent in the roof. Wolverine growled again. "Goodnight, Marvin the Martian." Bounding forward with one forceful leap, Logan raised his claws directly at Mewtwo, aimed right at his head with the intent to kill... And in just a few seconds, he knew he'd hear the sound of his claws piercing flesh. And it'd be over. But what was this feeling? "!" The sound of a heartbeat could be heard as Logan's eyes went blank. It felt like a million giant bells had been rung in his head as he felt an overwhelming pain in his skull. This was Psystrike. And it appeared to have mentally devastated Logan. And then, as his body went limp and began to lose consciousness, it was prevented from falling lifelessly by Mewtwo using Psychic, as glowing cyan, Logan levitated limp in the air, at the sky-touching top of the city. "Perish." Mewtwo thrust out his arm, and a glowing blast of psychic energy began glowing as Wolverine was blasted away a massive distance like a shooting star out of the sky, Mewtwo's eyes glowing cyan. Logan limply flew through the sky descending towards the ground covered in a mach cone as he was launched down diagonally, as the clouds cleared off and he reached near ground level... Except he was near the city beach. And he fell directly into the ocean, missing the sandy ground in his falling descent. As Logan sunk limply through the water without any resistance... His mind appeared to be unable to think for itself as it was recovering from the Psystrike. However, it did know that it was at a state of peace. He'd fought a worthy adversary, and was proud to go out fighting. He didn't wish to accept his fate, but the mutant knew what was coming. And as such, as he sunk towards his doom awaiting him at the bottom of the ocean, he closed his eyes as life slowly escaped him. And up there, watching on the skyscraper, was the victorious Mewtwo. Yet... Almost feeling bad for having to put this man down. It appeared, however, both had enjoyed quite the intense battle today, and one had survived to tell the tale. DESTROYED! (*Cue Mega Charizard X:- Pokémon the Origin*) Volt:- Intensity at its finest. Lance:- Now in many ways, this could ''be interpreted as a win for either character, but as we considered all things possible, please hear us out. '''Volt:- Now don't get us wrong while we confirm the result of this, both these guys are ''ridiculously ''powerful in different ways, but the edge had to go to Mewtwo with all things considered.' Lance:- Wolverine is purely a melee-range fighter. He focuses completely on shredding down opponents with his claws or occasionally with his swords. On the other hand, Mewtwo is a ranged fighter. He relies on using energy blasts and psychic attacks to fend off the opponent from a distance. So normally, this would mean the one that's faster would have an advantage as a melee fighter being faster means the ranged fighter would face more problems getting far, whereas the ranged fighter being faster would mean the melee fighter would have trouble closing the distance. Volt:- Now believe it or not, Logan actually held the speed advantage here. Scaling off the likes of Black Panther, Wolverine has been calculated to be over Mach 6000 in moving speed in comparison to Mewtwo only being as fast as to escape into space within a few seconds. Now this would under normal circumstances make it obvious enough that Wolverine would win... If it weren't for the multiple counters Mewtwo had to his speed. Lance:- Is Logan faster? Yes. But Mewtwo can both fly and teleport. This means it would be laughably easy for him to escape Wolverine's range and completely nullify Logan's speed advantage in the first place. It's easy to avoid attacks that focus purely on melee, especially short-ranged claws such as Wolverine's when you can just fly around to toy with him or just teleport every time he closes the distance. Volt:- But that alone wasn't what added up to Mewtwo winning. Yes, it's impressive that Wolverine can scratch even the likes of Thanos with his claws, but from the overall look of things, he'd have a hard time even getting the ''chance ''to lay a scratch on Mewtwo here. Had he gotten in a scratch, however, it's unlikely it'd mean an insta-kill, and this is because Mewtwo ''has ''recovered from similar impalements before and can use Barrier to strengthen his guard and Recover to heal from wounds had they been inflicted. Lance:- And while Mewtwo would have similar trouble with Logan harming him with most attacks... There's telekinesis. There was pretty much no ''counter in any shape or form that Logan had to Mewtwo's psychic powers. Can he resist mind control? Yes. Can he resist mind-wiping? Also yes. But can he resist having his mind read before being thrown around like a telekinetic's chew toy? Hell no. '''Volt:- Yeah... If Magneto can toy around with Wolverine, so can Mewtwo. It's a similar thing. And given his intelligence and strategy in comparison to the more bestial mindset of Wolverine, it was only a matter of time until Mewtwo scoured his mind for his weaknesses and used his psychic powers to exploit it and drown him while he couldn't resist being used as a psychic throw pillow.' Lance:- And considering Logan being even more ''heavy than an average human, once Mewtwo had him in the water, it was only a matter of time until he'd drown. Perhaps Logan would have a chance against Mega Mewtwo X, but the other two forms, even Base Mewtwo, with their Psychic-centric abilities could easily give him a run for his money without much chance of resistance. As Wolverine evidently struggles against Magneto, he'd suffer the same with these Psychic powers. And if Mewtwo can lift an entire herd of Tauros in base form, he can definitely lift and drown an extra-heavy human too. '''Volt:- And count in the Y Mega Evolution, the deal was sealed as soon as it began. This clone proved to be Mew-Too much for Wolverine to handle.' Lance:- The winner is... Mewtwo! Next Time... The entire area shown is a pale yellow... But then, black flames engulf it. "Amaterasu!" "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Anti-Hero' themed VS Debates Category:Completed VS Debates